


Sammi

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammi loves to tease Dean, always has</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammi

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this little drabble I wrote for a friend last night on Tumblr
> 
> Dean watches Sammi dance around the room wearing nothing but one of his shirts, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders, her hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. Dean wants to touch, wants to pull  
> Sammi to him, but he can't, his hands are cuffed to the headboard, ankles tied to the foot of the bed. His sister moves closer, hands slowly unbuttoning the shirt, letting it fall to the floor. She prowls over, naked, crawling up his body, before sinking down on his cock, moaning as he fills her.

It was a game Sammi loved to play. Wearing one of Dean’s shirts and nothing else, dancing around the room, slowly undressing, watching him watch her, lust obvious in his eyes. It had started innocently enough, back when they were younger, Sammi barely into puberty. She’d sleep in his shirts, they were big enough to cover her body, she’d grown up doing it.

She remembers the first time it changed, the first time she saw her brother looking at her as not just his little sister, but as a woman that he wanted. Dad had been gone, but that was nothing new, and the two of them had been spending a relaxing morning together. Sammi had gotten up to go get something to snack on, stretching as she stood up from the couch, the movement pulling the shirt up, revealing her panties and a small bit of her stomach.

Dean had swallowed hard, quickly looking away from her, eyes going back to the TV. When she got to the kitchen she could feel Dean’s eyes back on her, and it had sent a thrill of pleasure through her. Dean wanted her, Dean saw her as more than his pest of a little sister, he saw her like no one ever had. 

Sammi would admit later that after that she became a bit of a tease, almost always in one of Dean’s shirts, the fabric falling off of her shoulders, the shirts pulling up as she’d stretch or reach for something. She’d sit on the couch by Dean, her feet on his lap, leaning back, legs open enough to give a hint of her panties.

It took almost a year for Dean to actually do anything, for Dean to take what Sammi was offering. The whole time he had apologized, as if he was doing something both of them didn’t want. Sammi set Dean straight, she wanted him, he wanted her, that what they did together they both wanted so why should Dean feel guilty.

Dean was a kind patient lover, he’d take his time driving Sammi insane with lust, making her cum again and again, until she’d beg him to fuck her, beg him to be inside of her. They didn’t do it often, not at first, not in those first years. Not because they didn’t want to, they did, if it was up to them they’d do nothing but make love all the time, but school and their father and the never-ending hunts interfered.

It wasn’t until after Sammi graduated high school and she and Dean decided to go “hunt” together, alone, away from their father that things started happening more often. True they still hunted, just not to the obsessive level their father did, but now they could get rooms as a couple, now they could be with each other and not have too many questions asked. 

Sammi loves to tease Dean, loves to tie him to their bed, dancing to music in her head, body moving in a rhythm only she can hear. She loves to watch his eyes go almost black with lust before she lets his shirt fall to the floor off her body, before she crawls up his body, sinking down onto him, taking him inside where he belongs. She loves to ride him again and again, feeling him fill her completely, feeling his orgasm rip through him, filling her up. 

Sammi loves falling asleep Dean still buried inside of her, her brother making love to her slowly and tenderly even as they sleep. She loves the feelings of his hand resting on her stomach, warm and loving as he caresses her skin, loves listening to him talk quietly to the baby growing inside of her, their baby, their perfect angel.

Sammi knows one day they’ll have to tell their father the truth, one day everything will come out in the open, but for now it’s just her and Dean and their soon to be born child, them against the world, just like it always was.


End file.
